In industries the use of metal products manufacturing by compaction and sintering metal powder compositions is becoming increasingly widespread. A number of different products of varying shape and thickness are being produced and the quality requirements are continuously raised at the same time as it is desired to reduce the cost. As net shape components, or near net shape components requiring a minimum of machining in order to reach finished shape, are obtained by press and sintering of iron powder compositions in combination with a high degree of material utilisation, this technique has a great advantage over conventional techniques for forming metal parts such as moulding or machining from bar stock or forgings.
US52009/0162241 describes a metal powder useful for manufacturing gears. For many applications, a high wear resistance and hardness of the final product is desired. These properties are often difficult to combine with yet another desirable property, i.e. ductility, and there is a need in the industry to have access to easily produced components which will exhibit the same, or similar, mechanical properties as components made from wrought or cast iron.
There is also a desire to keep costs as low as possible while maintaining the above beneficial properties.